Toda una eternidad
by Luzbelita
Summary: Cuando la eternidad se vuelve un infierno Will


_Dedicado a Lil. Por ser ella :)_

* * *

Tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte, dejando que su mente vagara por recuerdos de un pasado mejor. No podía evitar pensar en eso. Nunca había creído que terminaría de esa forma. Él, un simple armero, de pronto se vio convertido en un pirata. Había robado y matado gente por conveniencia y luego se había convertido en el capitán del Holandés Errante. Un pirata inmortal, alguien condenado a surcar el océano por el resto de la eternidad y que podía pisar puerto una vez cada diez años.

Nunca se podría haber imaginado algo así. Él debería haber sido un armero, debería haber sido el tímido muchacho que estaba enamorado de la chica que lo había salvado. Pero ya no quedaba ningún rastro de aquel chico, a veces creía que nunca había existido en verdad. Que siempre había sido como era ahora. Había pasado hacía tanto tiempo que los recuerdos se hacían confusos.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Cuántas personas hubieran querido estar en su lugar. En especial Jack Sparrow.

Jack. Él había sacrificado mucho con tal de que él 'viviera', o algo bastante parecido. No podía entenderlo aún. Nadie lo había obligado a hacer algo así, lo que él más anhelaba era ser el asesino de David Jones. Había traiciondo a su propia gente, había ido hasta el fondo sólo para llegar a su objetivo. Y aún sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, prefirió que él tuviera la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. En un segundo todo había cambiado. Si algo le había enseñado la vida era a que los planes nunca salían como uno quería.

La relación entre ellos dos siempre había sido muy extraña. Se había basado en traiciones e intereses egoístas. No existía ninguna especie de cariño ni aprecio. Simplemente los dos se habían convenido para sus fines personales, siempre eran utiles para algo. Sin saber por qué, terminaban siendo indispensables el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, ahora él estaba en deuda con el Capitán Jack Sparrow, y dudaba de que algún día pudiera saldarla.

Aveces se lo imaginaba parado junto a él, con esa sonrisa de saber lo que está pensando antes de que lo diga y riendose ante su debilidad, obligándolo a ser un pirata de verdad. Porque como había dicho, _la pirateria estaba en sus venas_. Siempre teniendo un comentario ingenioso en la punto de la lengua. Siempre buscando aventura.

Él siempre se había referido a ser el capitán del Holandés Errante a símbolo de libertad y de inmortalidad. Ser eso era alcanzar la gloria. Pero él era el único que sabía cuán equivocado estaba. Aquello era una cárcel de la cual no había salida. Un infierno sin fin que podía llevarlo a la locura. Había veces que podía reconocer a algunas de las almas que transportaba al otro mundo. Había visto a Gibbs, Coton y hasta a Barbossa y a muchos más. Aquellas cosas lo marcaban para siempre, dejaban un sentimiento instalado en su pecho que no se borraba. Cada día la pena era más grande, cada día se hundía un poco más.  
Había perdido mucho más que el corazón, había perdido la oportunidad de vivir, de elegir, de tener libertad, de ser feliz. Había perdido la oportunidad de estar junto a su _esposa._

Elizabeth, ella había sido su razón para seguir con su misión. Su razón para levantarse y seguir viviendo. Anhelando el día de su encuentro. El día en que pudiera encontrarse con ella. Poder verla otra vez, ver su belleza y poder tocarla. Ser capaz de escuchar su melodiosa voz, que con los años parecía olvidar poco a poco. Poder sentir el tacto de su suave piel bajo sus manos. Poder tenerla de nuevo junto a él.

Pero una vez cada 10 años era muy poco. Siempre lo supo, pero no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en nada más que en ese día. Lo demás ya vendría.

Pero ahora no había nada qué esperar. No había nadie quién fuera su motivación, su luz, su guía, su esperanza.

La eternidad era muy larga cuando no se compartía con nadie, aunque fuera un día. La eternidad se convertía en un infierno cuando lo más importante de tu vida ya no estaba.

Hacía ya setenta años que surcaba esas aguas. Setenta años que para él habían sido días. Pero para Elizabeth no, los años dejaban su huella. Lo podía sentir, ver, notar. Aunque intentara pensar que no, Elizabeth envejecía y se iba conviertiendo en alguien mayor. Mientras él seguía igual que siempre.

Odiaba a Jack Sparrow por haberle dado la oportunidad de vivir. Lo odiaba porque él también debía estar muerto ya: ya estaba muerto el mundo que él conocía, todo desaparecía, excepto él. No quedaba nadie más que su padre, pero aveces sentía que no era consuelo ante su perdida. Se pagaba un alto costo por salvar lo que uno ama, eso le había dicho tía Dalma. Sólo que nunca imaginó cuán alto sería. El mundo cambiaba ante sus ojos, avanzaba y evolucionaba. Pero él seguía siendo el mismo, él _siempre_ sería lo mismo.

Hoy era la fecha en que podía pisar puerto. Hoy era la fecha que él tanto ansiaba que llegara. Pero ya no había razón por lo cual hacerlo, nadie estaba viendo el horizonte esperando su llegada. Nadie contaba los segundos para volver a verlo, nadie se preocupaba por él allá en tierra. No lo recordaban, no sabían de su existencia, era invisible ante los ojos de los demás. Se había convertido en una leyenda, ya nadie tenía pruebas de haberlo visto. De a poco iba quedando en el olvido.

_Ya nadie cuidaba de su corazón..._

* * *

_Sí, sé que esto debe ser lo más cliche que hay y que no debe tener mucho sentido. En sí sólo leí un fanfic de Piratas Del Caribe y fue por la mitad porque no me gustó. Así que soy bastante primeriza xD Pero necesitaba escribirlo, dudo que vuelva a escribir algo de este fandom. Hoy vi la película y aunque siempre me quedé pensando en el futuro de Will, recién ahora me agarraron ganas de escribir este drabble._

_Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden darle a la barrita verde que sale al final y me harán muy feliz. Saludos y felices fiestas :)_

_Luzbelita!*_


End file.
